Traditional network elements have been developed and deployed as discrete network appliances and functions. As such, they have been deployed in a particular way and sized to accommodate some sort of network traffic model. The model can be as simple as “I need gigabit speed for this link” to more sophisticated models where traffic analysis and peak loading are measured and placed in a model that determines network element sizing.